yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kalse1229/A SipsCo Carol
hello. Today, exactly one year ago, I wrote out the first part of the original True Tekkit in a comment on the Tekkit page. Boy, has it grown. Starting early next week, I will be writing a parody of my favorite Christmas story: A Christmas Carol. I've written the first few episodes, and I feel it will be well-liked among everyone. Just though I'd post a little thing here announcing it. It'll be up as early as tomorrow, and it will be daily. I hope you enjoy it :D A SipsCo Carol Finally have it ready. I'm going to try and release 1-2 new episodes a day to coincide with Christmas. Hope you enjoy :D Part 1: It has been 7 years since the death of Sips, a businessman who was one half of the dirt company SipsCo. His old partner, Sjin, is a greedy, selfish, cruel, unfeeling old man. He has no regard for his fellow man, and believes the only thing worth having in life is wealth. He truly is a miserable man. The story starts on that Christmas Eve 7 years after Sips's death. Sjin is working tirelessly along with his underpaid and overworked employee Rythian. Sjin appears to be making a door, while Rythian is writing expense reports. Rythian makes to go light the fireplace in the corner with a flint and steel. Sjin: (without looking up) No. Rythian: But Mr. Sjin, surely you're freezing? Sjin: (still not looking up) I'd rather be cold than know we've used up resources where we could've saved. Rythian reluctantly puts the flint and steel back in his chest and goes back to work. Suddenly, a young man with long, black hair comes in. He's holding a water bucket. Young man: Merry Christmas, all! Rythian: (looking up) Merry Christmas yourself, young Nilesy. Sjin finally looks up. Sjin: What the hell do you want, child? Nilesy is startled by Sjin's rudeness, but nevertheless continues in his cheery mood. Nilesy: Why aren't you excited, Uncle? It's Christmas Eve! Sjin: Bah, Humbug! Nilesy: Humbug? Surely you don't mean that! It's a splendid time of the year! Sjin: A year older and not a penny richer. I'm going to ask once more, what in Notch's name do you want? Nilesy is trying to keep his cheery manner. Nilesy: Well, seeing as tomorrow's Christmas, I was wondering if you'd be up for coming over tomorrow for Christmas dinner. So, what do you say? Sjin: No. Nilesy: No? Sjin: Perhaps you did not hear me correctly? No, as in "I don't want to go to your goddamn Christmas dinner". Nilesy is now looking seriously offended, but tries to hide it. Nilesy: Well, it's your loss then. My wife Kim is making a delectable-looking duck for the occasion, and- Sjin: "Kim"? Nilesy: Yes, Kim. My wife. Sjin: Bah! Marriage. What's the point of it? Nilesy: (now quite affronted) I fell in love! Sjin: And how does that make you richer? Will "love" keep you out of the poorhouses? Nilesy is looking very upset. Nilesy: Just know that the invitation still stands. Sjin: Good day. Nilesy: (leaving) have a merry Christmas. Sjin: Good day. Nilesy: And a happy new year. Sjin: Good. Day. Nilesy exits the office. Sjin: Christmas? Humbug! Poor man's excuse for picking a pocket. The clock strikes 7. Rythian makes to get up. Sjin: Speaking of, I expect you wish for the whole day tomorrow? Rythian: If it is most convenient. Sjin: It is not. However, I will allow it- Rythian looks happy. Sjin: If you come all the earlier on boxing day. Rythian: Yes sir. Rythian leaves. After a few minutes, Sjin follows suit. Part 2 tomorrow Part 2: Sjin is walking home. While walking in the street, he is stopped by two men. One of them is wearing a tophat and has a black mustache. He has a gold clock in his hand. The other is wearing a Scottish coat, has a grey mustache, and a watermelon in a sack. Man: Hello, good chap! My name is Gamechap, and this is Bertie! Bertie: We work for a charity collecting donations for the homeless. We are asking for money so we can give the poor souls a decent Christmas dinner. Why, this melon won't feed the whole lot, I say! Sjin: I'd rather not. Gamechap: So, you prefer to remain anonymous? Sjin: I'd prefer to be left alone! Bertie: But sir, think of these poor souls! They don't have much. Sjin: Have you no prisons? Poorhouses? Gamechap: Good sir, most of these people are families. Half of these people would rather die than- Sjin: Then let them do it, and decrease the surplus population! Gamechap and Bertie look horrified. Sjin: Out of my way! Sjin pushes Gamechap and Bertie out of his way. He continues along the dark road. After a long walk, he finally gets back to his house. As he approaches, he hears a strange voice. Voice: Sjinnnnnnnnnnnnn……….. Sjin: Who's there? The voice no longer speaks. Sjin brushes it off and continues on until he reaches his house. As he goes up the steps, he sees something odd. On his knocker, he sees the face of Sips, his deceased partner. It is not moving, but it is looking at him. Sjin: What the hell? Sjin apprehensively moves his hand towards the knocker. Sips: BLALALALALALALALALALALALA! Sjin: OH SH*T! Sjin tumbles down the steps. When he gets back up, Sips's face is gone. Sjin: Ravs's drinks might be cheap, but they can be strong. Sjin goes inside, makes himself a small, cheap dinner, and just as he makes to leave the kitchen, he hears a dragging sound outside. Sjin: Humbug. Sjin goes upstairs. The dragging sound is now coming from his kitchen. Sjin: Humbug. Sjin goes upstairs and prepares for bed. He hears the dragging come up the stairs. Sjin: It's humbug still! I won't allow it! Sjin, clearly unsettled, sets down a torch and picks up a book. As he tries to read, the dragging is now coming from right outside his room. Sjin: (in a very weak and unconvincing voice) Humbug. The door bursts open. Part 3 soon Category:Blog posts